Want To Meet Up
by accioyana
Summary: Those were the words Greer sent me when we held an intervention for April, those words meant a lot to me at that time, I had to get away from our house. It was all too much to take.


Hey, guys! GreNna, right?! RIGHT?!

* * *

_Want to meet up? _

Those were the words Greer sent me when we held an intervention for April, those words meant a lot to me at that time, I had to get away from our house. It was all too much to take.

I hit the send button and watched as my message to Greer got sent. I padded my way to the hallway and stopped outside April's room.

Everything's different now, the atmosphere inside our house is kinda like when dad died, the silence wasn't comforting, not to one bit. Mom and grandma were at the hospital, today was April's third day there, they asked me to go home and check our house. As much as I didn't want to leave April's side, there's also that feeling where all of it was getting way too much.

I may have been standing outside April's room for some minutes now before I realized Greer has sent me a reply.

_Sure, want to come over at my house?_

I read, I locked my phone and went to my room to grab my bag and keys. I made sure everything was in place and the doors were locked before heading out to Greer's.

There was something about Greer, I mean, she wasn't your stereotypical blonde, she wasn't a rich spoiled brat, she was, Greer.

I stepped in their threshold and pressed the doorbell, Greer opened the door with that big smile of hers, I heard her say "Hi" before she brought me into a hug.

"What do you usually do when everything's kinda whirling and you can't keep up with it?" I asked her as I extracted myself from the hug and grabbed her hand.

She looked at me and if it was even possible, her smile grew bigger, I felt her squeezed my hand before she said "Come on" and lead me to some room.

Greer released my hand and opened the door, she motioned me to go inside, it was dark, I heard the door shut and then Greer flicked the light switch on, it was an archery range.

"You have your own archery range?" I turned to Greer with my eyes wide and laughed, she just shrugged her shoulders and laughed as well.

Greer grabbed my hand again and lead me to the end of the room, she went to a small room where they probably placed the equipment. It took her two trips to get what she needed.

"Do you know how to play?" She asked me, I shook my head no, "You're not hustling me, are you?"

I laughed and remembered the day at the tennis court, "I swear, I don't know how to play."

"Alright, here's a 28 pound bow, try stretching the string like this." Greer gave me the bow and I mimicked her movement.

"This is hard," I laughed as I can't stretch the string to the fullest, "It's like it weighs heavy when I get it halfway stretched."

"Try this one," Greer handed me another, "That's a 24."

I stretched the string of the new bow Greer gave me easily, "Do I look like Katniss now?" I asked Greer as I made poses.

She laughed and said, "Not even close."

We spent the first few minutes with Greer teaching me the basics, she even thought me how to determine my dominant eye.

"Just remember, aim, stretch, release, follow through," Greer told me before I took the shot, it landed outside of the circle, "Not bad for a first timer."

I watched Greer this time as she took her turn, her arrow landed below the bullseye.

"Hit the bullseye." I told her.

She smirked at me and said, "Do I get a prize if I get to do it?"

I smirked back at her and told her, "A kiss."

"Well then," I heard her say before positioning herself in a stance, I saw her took a breath before shooting, it landed right on the red dot, "I believe Ms. Brenna Carver owes me a kiss."

I stepped towards her, my hand went to her cheek and pressed my lips against her. I can feel her smile against my lips, she pulled away and placed a lingering kiss on the corner of my lips. Her free hand grabbed mine.

"Come on, I baked some wicked cookie oreos." We returned the equipment and switched the lights off before we headed to their kitchen.

Greer was grabbing something from the fridge when I asked her, "Why archery?"

"What do you mean 'why archery'?" Greer placed glasses in front of us and a carton of milk, she poured milk into the glasses and gave me one.

"When I asked you what you usually do when everything's whirling and you can't keep up with it," I nursed the glass of milk she gave me and continued, "You dragged me to your very own archery range, so why do archery when you can't keep up with everything."

"Actually, I can keep up with everything, because I am that awesome," Greer sent me a wink and I smiled, "No, I uhh,I do archery because when I can't seem to wrap my head around something, hitting that red dot empowers me that I can grip something and well, shoot it. I don't know if I'm making any sense but, I don't know, I just play and then things will make sense after."

"How do you do it though?"

"Do what?"

I looked at her eyes, sometimes I feel like her eyes can drown me, but that's okay, because it's her drowning me. "Smile, even if everything is a mess."

"Like I said, just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean I have to be angry all the time," I can feel her eyes on mine, "But to answer that, I taught myself to just smile at everything."

"Even when you get hurt, injured?" I asked with my brow raised.

"Well I had fun playing with you that day," She laughed, "But maybe that's just me. Even if you chose Kieran instead of me, I would have smiled at you before leaving."

"I really don't know how you do it." I sighed and I saw Greer stood up and stepped towards me.

She kissed me and wrapped her arms around me, I heard her say, "We'll get through this" and I wrapped my arms around her waist and tightened my grip on her.

Maybe we will. Greer was the only one who made me smile brightly, maybe with Greer, everything will be fine. Maybe, just maybe.


End file.
